My Everything
by Lupes-pwne-you
Summary: Due to popular demand I decided to make a sequal to What Hurts The Most. Noodle is still trying to cope with her feelings, but a new obsitcal is in her way. This will either be two or three chapters, please RR.


The sun finally made it's way through to shine down upon Kong studios after countless weeks of rain. 2D took a stroll about the still damp grounds, hands in pockets he let the cool breeze stream across his bare arms and face. He looked up and the tallest tree on the grounds caught his eye. Its swaying branches were supporting a small, climbing, figure.

Her long dress was caught in the draft and flowed all about her lanky body. She climbed all the way to the top and sat on a long branch. She let her thin legs casually dangle off the sides of the bough. It was finally a pleasant day, a day where she could escape from the stuffy, stale, cigarette scented studio that she called her home. She could be alone with her thoughts, despite the fact all her thoughts were on only one person. Noodle sighed; she couldn't escape her feelings no matter how hard she tried. She would never love anyone else in the entire world like this, like she loved 2D. Then at the foot of the giant willow he stood looking up at her. Noodle froze on the spot; he was smiling his same old goofy smile. She couldn't help but mimic his grin, when he was happy she was happy… her happiness was him.

2D looked up at a smiling, cheery Noodle. She seemed these days to be getting back to her old self. But still ever since they had that conversation there was a distance between them. He scratched his head and placed his hand in his back pocket. She still beamed at him happily cocking her head. "What a cutie" he said to himself.

"GUESS WHO!" shrieked an all too familiar voice paired with coarse, nicotine stained hands covering his black eyes. He reached around to feel who it was, although he already was one hundred percent sure.

"Keelie Crenshaw?" 2D said playfully turning around to see her pretty face. Keelie, his current love interest stood before him at 5'5' her large blue eyes shining. Tendrils of her ivory hair fell out of her messy bun and into her face. Her abnormally large teeth formed into the biggest smile whenever she laid eyes on him. "How are you luv?" He asked sweetly.

"I'd feel better after a kiss" Keelie said teasingly pouting her plump, lipstick-smeared lips. He leaned in and they began to kiss quite passionately not caring who saw.

Noodle looked down at him, he said something that she could not make out but he said it with a smile so it didn't matter. Suddenly a young woman came up to him and threw her arms around 2D's face. Noodle tilted her head to one side in confusion, who was this girl? Then out of nowhere the couple began to kiss fervently. Noodle's hand flew to her heart in pain, like her heart was being ripped to shreds and stomped on. It was not a physical pain like that of a heart attack, but an emotional pain so deep it was enough to make her yell out. She grabbed a branch above her head to steady herself. Her knees knocked together and her breath shook. She had to calm down; she had to get away from those two, and most of all she had to get out of this fucking willow tree! She slowly climbed down and ran through the grass. When she reached the car park she finally slowed down. She leaned against Murdoc's Winnebago and slid down the side of it onto the grimy floor. She felt her small body shutter uncontrollably and hugged herself in order to stop.

"Eh, what's all this then?" said Murdoc stark naked (accept for his uniform whitey-tightys and gold satanic cross) kicked the Winnebago door open, booze in one hand lighter in the other. "Dullard if that's you… eh? Noodle? What's wrong luv?" He bent down to comfort the out of control teen.

"Who- is- that- girl?" asked Noodle between breaths. She was hysterical, she hurt so much and there was nothing this liquor sodden Satanist could do about it.

"Oh that Keelie bird?" asked Murdoc. "She's dullard's new girlfriend, poor thing. He adores her though."

"How long has she been here?" asked Noodle her broken heart pounding against her chest.

"Well only for a few days, but they have been together for about two weeks."

Noodle stared wide-eyed into space and ran off to her own room. She dove on her bed and wept. How could he not tell her, he always told her everything! Why not now? She gently curled into a ball and wrapped herself in her blankets.

"I'll make a heaven of hell to die upon the hand I love so well…"


End file.
